Homeless
by Honey's Sweet Song
Summary: Ivy, a homeless witch living on the streets of Death City with Kato, her only friend, must fight to survive and work up the courage to join the DWMA.
1. Chapter 1

Homeless...

Ivy shuffled her feet along the streets of Death City. Her ripped jeans let the breeze flow onto her leg, sending a chill up her spine. Flipping her witch hat from her eyes, she grinned, entering the part of town where people sold things. " Brecky... " She muttered as she snatched an apple an ran into a dark alley. Cob webs clung to the crevices and made her sneeze. She slowly bit into the apple, letting the juices flow through her mouth. " I wonder where Kato is... " She murmured.

Later that night Ivy walked into the meeting for witches. _God I hate this place, but I can't have the witches thinking I'm on Death's side. They'll kill me!_

After the meeting, she ran out and slowly wandered Death City. Her stomach growled and her tail lashed but she had eaten that morning. " No need to be greedy. I can get breakfast tomorrow. " She said to herself. As the sun began to rise in the sky, she crawled into her box and let out a yawn, showing her fangs. Taking off her hat, her cat ears flicked. " I haven't had a challenger in quite a while... but I'm sure they'll come. I'm a witch in Death City. But, I am also a weapon. " She turned her arm into part of the scythe and sighed. " When will I be able to join the academy? It seems every time I work up to the courage to go into the DWMA, I chicken out when I see Death. " Shaking her head, she set her head down on the cold cardboard.

" Ivy! " Kato called. He had been looking for her, holding two tickets to Little Fockers. _" Kato! Look! The sequel to Meet the Fockers is out! I'd love to see that movie! " _" I got the tickets... " He muttered, slowing down to catch his breath.

Ivy's nose twitched as she smelt Kato. She raised her head and peered through the dark alley, seeing his beaming face through the dim light. " Good morning! " She purred, placing her black witch hat back on her head. " What are you doing here so early? " She asked.

" It's eight... " He said, raising an eye brow.

" Oh, right... I just got to sleep. " She admitted. " So, why _are_ you here? " She asked again.

He held the tickets up happily. " I remembered how you said you wanted to see it. " He said, settling down next to her. " I thought it would lighten up you day. " He smiled.

Ivy gasped and hugged him. " Thank you! That was my favorite movie of all time! " She looked at the tickets in awe.

Kato scratched the back of his head. " That's what friends are for. " He chuckled.

After the movie, the two walked out laughing. " I told you it was a great movie! " She giggled.

" Yeah... " He broke out laughing again as he thought of a funny part.

" Hey, Kato? " She asked, kicking up a stone.

" Yeah? " He asked,

" I think it's time we entered the DWMA! " She announced happily. Hope sparkled in her eyes, making it a bit hard for Kato to respond.

" But, Ivy, you're a witch and... " He trailed off.

" I know, but I think it's time we became partners. " She gave a soft smile and extended a hand.

Kato gave in and held her hand, shaking it. " Tomorrow we'll go. " The two headed off to her box.

( How was it? It's my first Soul Eater story! I'm excited! ^^ I'll put up new chapters soon! )

( Kato is an OC by Fallenstar77! Thanks for letting me use him! )


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy woke up to the dim light of night. Only the street lamp that stood besides the alley-way shed light on the cat-witches home. Kato was sleeping soundly next to Ivy who blinked the drowsiness of sleep from her deep glacier blue eyes. In the distance the sun was at the very edge of the horizon, though it would be long before morning came and the city began to stir. The girl slowly rose to her feet and set her black witch hat over her golden hair, the tips of her black cats ears sticking out from each side of the hat. She gasped as she saw a dark shadow sleeping, his head resting on one side of the alley. It looked like a bot, maybe around sixteen years old. " R-Roxas? " She stammered, walking over to the figure.

The boy rose his head and grinned. " Hey Ivy. "

" Roxas! It really is you! " She jumped into his lap and hugged him happily.

Kato lifted his head and saw the two through the darkness. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled over. " Good morning. " He said with a small wave.

Roxas glared at the twelve year old boy, his blue eyes sparkling evilly. Then, he propped Ivy on his shoulders and turned his arm into a flame thrower. " If you touch her, you're toast. " He warned.

Ivy sighed. " I'm not four any more. " She jumped from his back and wrapped her arm around Kato who was shaking. " Once you left, I met Kato, and we've been friends for six years. " She grinned.

" Oh, sorry man. " The black haired boy turned his arm back and extended a hand.

The fear in Kato's eyes turned to relief and he shook Roxas's hand. " How do you know Ivy? " He asked.

" When Ivy was a little pip-squeak a helped her out a lot. "

" A LOT. " Ivy agreed. " I was three or four and I couldn't take care of myself. "

" Ohhh... " Kato some how felt a little replaced as Ivy climbed back on Roxas's shoulders. " And, I don't mean to pry, but why'd you leave her? " He asked, a hint of scorn in his voice.

" I went to find a better life for the two of us, and she was old enough to be left alone for a little while. I traveled for six years, but there wasn't any where that excepted witches. "

Ivy looked at her feet.

" I'm really sorry. I did the best I could. " He sighed sadly.

" It's okay. I like my life on the streets with Kato. " She purred. " Now let's find breakfast! "


End file.
